wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Dziedzictwo (Mniszkówna)/13
|Dziedzictwo | autor=Helena Mniszkówna | autor1= | sekcja=Powieść | poprzedni=Tegoż dnia, dwunasta w nocy | następny=10 lipca | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} 7 lipca Istne awantury arabskie! Jest już późna noc, a ja piszę, bo pomimo zmęczenia oka zmrużyć nie mogę po tym, co się tu działo i co przeżyłem przez te kilka dni. Moje niesłychane odkrycie wywarło na mnie zbyt silne wrażenie. Ale zaczynam od początku... W dzień zaręczyn Gabriela byłem wezwany do babki o dwunastej w nocy. Zastałem ją w okropnym rozdrażnieniu. Siedziała w głębokim fotelu, zdawało się bezwładna. Ucałowałem serdecznie jej ręce. W oczach staruszki błysnęły łzy. Zaczęła mówić o szaleństwie Gabriela, skarżąc się z początku jak małe, rozżalone dziecko: — Krąż przepadł, to już ostateczna ruina! Po mojej śmierci Ślazy zawładną Krążem. Doczekałam się ruiny Krąża i czarnej niewdzięczności wnuka. Gdy broniłem słabo Gabriela, ofuknęła mnie ostro: — Daj spokój! Daj spokój! Wiem, że nie potrafiłbyś być taki jak on... Gdybyś nawet podobną gęś prowadził do ołtarza, to jeszcze umiałbyś uszanować starość babki, która tak jak ja Gabrielowi zastępowałaby ci matkę. Gabriel miał pięć lat, gdy stracił rodziców, a ja byłam dla niego opieką jedyną i czułą. Ale gdy dorósł... — Chwyciła się za skronie i zajęczała boleśnie. — Nigdy nie skończony ciężar życia, wieczysta męka istnienia... a... a... dosyć tego, dosyć, dosyć! Tyle było w jej głosie rozpaczy, tyle bólu i taki ogrom nędzy malował się na jej suchej, zoranej twarzy, że przyklęknąłem przy niej i ręce jej przytuliłem do ust Uspokajałem ją, już nie pamiętam jak, bo jej rozpacz poruszyła mnie głęboko. Na myśl, że ta kobieta arbitralna i od wielu lat rządząca Krążem może być teraz pod tyranią Gabriela i takiej dziewki jak Weronika doznawałem przykrego uczucia. Chciałem choćby tą chwilą serdeczności złagodzić jej rozdrażnienie. Nagle jakaś wrzawa na frontowym dziedzińcu poderwała nas na nogi. W pokoju panował lekki mrok od nocnej lampy. — Co się dzieje?! — krzyknęła staruszka, wbijając we mnie otchłanie czarnych oczu pełnych przestrachu. — To zapewne biesiadnicy wznoszą okrzyki.. — Okrzyki? — powtórzyła. — Jakie okrzyki? — No... wiwaty! — Zwariowałeś! Nie! Niemożliwe! Zgiełk na dziedzińcu wzmógł się i przerodził się w potężny wrzask, w którym już najwyraźniej brzmiało przerażenie i popłoch. Oboje podskoczyliśmy do okna. Na dziedzińcu było ciemno. Babka szarpnęła okno i otworzywszy je na roścież, wychyliła się głęboko całą postacią. Zdławiony krzyk wyrwał się z jej piersi. Cofnęła się w panice najwyższej, zakryła oczy ruchem rozpaczliwym i jęknęła jak nieprzytomna: — On... on... widmo! Chciałem wybiec z pokoju, by zobaczyć, co się dzieje, lecz babka chwyciła mnie za ramię z taką siłą, jakbym się dostał w kleszcze. — Nie odchodź... na Boga! Boję się... boję się... boję! Trzasnęły drzwi. Do komnaty wpadła Chmielnicka przerażona, blada, za nią Kacper siny ze strachu, kucharz, służące, starszy lokaj. Służba stłoczyła się na progu. — Widmo na krużganku! Jezus, Maria! — Upiór wygraża maczugą! — Zamek oświetlony! W głównej sali bucha płomień! — Duch Hieronim grozi maczugą! Głosy te podminowane strachem podziałały na babkę jak grom. Upadła na fotel. Nie zważając już na nic, przedarłem się poprzez stłoczoną grupę wystraszonych ludzi i wybiegłem na ganek. Trudno opisać, co się tam działo. Tłum z dziedzińca wpychał się na schody w znamiennym milczeniu, które następując po żywiołowym wrzasku zgrozy działa stokrotnie silniej niż najgłośniejszy krzyk przerażenia. Przedarłem się przez ciżbę i nagle... skamieniałem. Okna biblioteki i głównej sali portretowej błyszczały zielonobłękitnym światłem. Patrzyłem zdumiony, gdy Bogdziewicz stanął przy mnie i w milczeniu wskazał mi krużganek blisko meteorycznie płonących okien sali. W załomie murów krużganek ten był nieco wgłębiony tak, że metaliczne światła okien rzucały nań długą smugę rozpylonego srebra. W smudze tej jakby w promieniu reflektora ujrzałem postać wyniosłą, niesamowitą, mglistą. Postać miała ramiona wzniesione w górę, dzierżące miecz czy maczugę. Światło z okien przenikało na wskroś tę postać widmową. Obraz szczególny, fascynujący! Oblicze widziadła nie było realne, a jednak odczuwało się jakby siłę utkwionych w nas oczu. Na tle ciemnej nocy było to rzeczywiście magiczne zjawisko i wzbudzało dreszcz przerażenia, przyznaję. Stałem osłupiały. W głowie mojej stłoczyły się myśli... Paschalis? Bądźmy trzeźwi! Nie, to jednak coś nadprzyrodzonego... jakaś halucynacja zbiorowa... spontaniczna... czy też zjawisko telepatyczne przeniesione tu potężną sugestią jakiegoś nieznanego medium? — Czyż jesteśmy wszyscy pod mocą hipnozy? — Co pan mówi? — spytał trwożny głos obok. — Gdzie pan Gabriel? — spytałem z kolei, otrząsając się z wrażenia. Nikt mi nie odpowiedział, więc powtórzyłem pytanie. Wśród ogólnej trwogi ktoś nieśmiało wskazał mi ręką w bok. Spojrzałem tam. Jednocześnie rozległ się charakterystyczny szmer jakby ulgi. Rzuciłem okiem na widziadło. Znikło. Patrzyłem bez słowa, uparcie. Postać nie pokazała się więcej, choć okna w sali świeciły jeszcze trupim, przymglonym blaskiem. Ludzie stali wciąż w milczeniu. Pod ścianą ganku, przyparty do filaru, tulił się Gabriel. Oczy zasłaniał rękoma. Obok stała Weronika z twarzą schowaną w dłoniach, trzęsącą się od płaczu. Zawróciłem i ruszyłem prędko w stronę zamku. Za mną rozległ się krótki okrzyk zgrozy. Ktoś zawołał stłumionym głosem, ostrzegawczo: — Jaśnie panie! Nie zważałem na to i pogrążyłem się w cień, nie widząc już ludzi, zatem i oni mnie... Uwolniony od wzroku tłumu szedłem swobodniej. Sprawdziłem, czy mam w kieszeni latarkę elektryczną. Była. Po chwili otworzyłem w narożnym załomie gmachu okute drzwi wiodące do izby Paschalisa. Zamknęły się za mną ciężko. Nasłuchiwałem... Cisza. Trafiłem do izdebki kamerdynera. Izba była pusta i ciemna. Poszedłem więc dalej i przez znane mi już drzwi wśliznąłem się do następnej komnaty będącej czymś w rodzaju składu pełnego szaf i skrzyń. I tu zastałem pustkę. Skradając się jak złoczyńca, dotarłem do korytarza, który przecinał parter. Po omacku, gdyż nie chciałem się zdradzać latarką, trafiłem na schody wiodące na piętro, gdzie znajduje się sala portretowa. Cicho wchodziłem po schodach na górę. Wszędzie było ciemno i panowała głucha cisza. W wielkim korytarzu na drugim piętrze usłyszałem z daleka szmer. Sunąc tuż przy murze zdenerwowany, gdyż szelest powtórzył się, trafiłem na głęboką wnękę. Ukryłem się w niej bez namysłu. Po chwili dobiegł mnie szelest głośniejszy i usłyszałem kroki na kamiennej posadzce. Zataiłem oddech. Kant muru, przy którym stałem zaróżowił się leciutko. Nareszcie słaba smuga żółtego światła zamajaczyła na posadzce. Jeszcze chwila i ujrzałem idącą ku mnie postać z wątłym kagankiem w rękach. Wsunąłem się głębiej we wnękę. Gdy postać mijała moją skrytkę, poznałem, że był to Paschalis. Szedł jak lunatyk, mając oczy półprzymknięte i twarz trupiobladą. Kaganek zaledwie pełgający trzymał w obu trzęsących się rękach. Przeszedł wolno obok wnęki, nagle drgnął i zatrzymał się. A gdyby tak teraz wyjść i ukazać się, zawołać go po imieniu? — błysnęła mi myśl Zaniechałem jednak zamiaru, czekając co dalej będzie. W takim stanie, w jakim był Paschalis, nie widziałem nigdy nikogo. Po długiej chwili starzec poszedł dalej. Gdy odszedł ode mnie na znaczną odległość, zdjąłem obuwie i podążyłem za nim, trzymając się z daleka. Korytarz był długi i w paru miejscach załamany. Paschalis doszedł do końca, ja za nim. Gdy zauważyłem, że zawraca, schowałem się znowu do swojej wnęki. Gdy minął mnie powtórnie, podążyłem za nim aż na drugi koniec gmachu. Paschalis robił wrażenie trupa poruszającego się za pomocą siły galwanicznej. Przed drzwiami wiodącymi do głównej sali zatrzymał się i odwróciwszy twarz popatrzał na drzwi oczami zgoła nieprzytomnymi. Jego wątłą, suchą postać przebiegły silne drgania jak pod wpływem iskry elektrycznej. Nagle wstrząsnął się gwałtownie i znowu poszedł naprzód miarowym, nienaturalnym krokiem. Ja za nim, lecz gdy mijałem drzwi, którym przed chwilą przyglądał się Paschalis, spostrzegłem, że przez szparę między odrzwiami sączy się jakieś światło, tworząc na kamiennej posadzce cieniutką, srebrną smugę. W pewnej odległości od tych drzwi tajemniczych zatrzymałem się w drugiej wnęce, obserwując z daleka Paschalisa. Był ciągle w promieniu mego wzroku, gdyż korytarz kończył się ślepą ścianą odgradzającą prawy pawilon zamkowy. Z tego węgła w stronę frontowej fasady gmachu wchodziło się do biblioteki i do komnaty wiodącej na krużganek, gdzie poprzednio ukazało się widziadło. Paschalis postał chwilę na krańcu korytarza, zawrócił i na nowo rozpoczął swoją niesamowitą jakby w śnie somnambulicznym peregrynację... Gdy minął mnie po raz trzeci, dotarłem za nim do pierwszej wnęki. Nałożyłem kamasze i cicho skradając się, powróciłem do sali głównej, chcąc teraz koniecznie zbadać przyczynę tych ognistych okien, no... i obecnej smugi świetlnej. Zatrzymałem się przy drzwiach, lecz ku memu zdziwieniu świetlana smuga już znikła. Nacisnąłem ciężką klamkę brązową i wszedłem do środka. Sala była ciemna, dziwnie przykra. Rozjaśniłem ją moją latarką elektryczną i zacząłem rozglądać się. Nigdzie żadnego śladu lampy, świecy czy w ogóle jakiegoś palnego materiału. Przy tym żadnego swędu lub dymu. W zatęchłym powietrzu czuć było tylko wilgoć i pleśń, ale ponadto nic więcej. Podszedłem do portretu, podniosłem lampkę wysoko. Portret sobowtór patrzył na mnie jak żywy. Ilekroć spoglądam na to płótno, zawsze doznaję wrażenia, że to nie arcydzieło pędzla, lecz człowiek żywy. I teraz te oczy patrzyły szyderczo i groźnie. Oblicze jakby wykute z marmuru zdawało się drgać ironią... usta jakby miały zaraz przemówić... Co u licha! Jeszcze i ja ulegnę halucynacji! Z mimowolnym dreszczem opuściłem salę, zbadawszy ją całą z wnikliwością detektywa. Przeszedłem parę następnych komnat i stanąłem przy drzwiach wiodących na krużganek. Wszędzie była tak głucha cisza, że słyszałem bidę własnego serca. Latarkę już zgasiłem. Fala świeżego powietrza późnej nocy orzeźwiła mnie. Wszedłem na krużganek, wypatrując uważnie, czy kogo albo czego tu nie zastanę. Ale był pusty. W dole na dziedzińcu panowały Fragment tekstu niepoprawnie rozpoznany przez program OCR: ¦SB^J <3| O ureMazifepocj •aiuazoc >łO BU BJBIZp 3IUiOpB{MS •pod yatt bu azoui i "T siumipaui luiBpsoujopz [UlfartOłflfc >.ifrt\ duoziepąo sopjnł istf auM3dB2 ^"TazjBrt\|S a(B|BBłf e( ajv ^,a/v«3joi( )Za(3BU/ bn{Bq oaim oj ftytyCg izoa jeż pp{UBq bu {uaz soJdBz /bs/vzsm oq 'qoso oznp af ojBizpim uiaze ! tBqZTl{S B{BD B{Bńrt^pj(V\ rauBBzru M BU OUipiflft Oł 'MAC q { a;s zpBisł| a[{ o az 'pjbj i ^a( BjuazoBUZ zaq ap apzsaj/y\ ijDBdajspo qoppoiłi m bjicIbisbu goaiuis qafacpi \ BtuiuojaiH nuo6z po *łBj aj/śj zn{ ouo ats Bvwe(bd az 'aSBmn pod gfepzm Bqazją j *au{Bua|BUi 'a^ywtoazi (atzpjeątBU ojAą oftvoipjzftv zSpB 'mopsc«w{jdł -fem unoiu uipf|azsrt\ oj/toazodsz opBtzpyw aiujEjso oj łjBupa{ b 'uiopjsaBns ńpBiu ptejop ujapBajpod aiu i fttaszĄ uiajsap 'MODUBipsaiui qofe(ałrą i(bBUt5Bun (a/v«jqcuoip aiujBnłU3rt« 'ui/Supawńs uios^agaj ui/ŁqBjnłBu smpjBf oj iua{Brtvfeid/śzjd zaaj 'roiuBBznjDj bu Buipyn { płBMftS ais ntuBwvB(od o nzoazioj m \ nzfei>i m uuapzaSjs a!UZBjqo/fo tefoui fezs(aiu(nq -Cbu opsazid ołjsywBfz sez azsfaisizp 'tojuiez i|3BUłfo m ? auzo^ioa^aui uiapaizpim zbj pazj} zn( -aiu o Csupcfi/5ft\ op ajzpBaiuapzpB ą ob/wodouez od ais uia{Bpn bu ais -ppłoijqiq z łscud/y\ n\ { ńqop znf zaiumoa qoBu^o /v\ ajs ojpav« 'Bzsp zał i psoutusp auBzu(az«łaiu Paschalisa. Opętany ciągłą myślą o zmarłym Hieronimie sugeruje sam siebie i całe otoczenie rozpaczliwym pragnieniem przywrócenia Krąża Pobogom. Babka zaś odczuwa w nim zaciętego wroga i sama podlega okrutnej obawie, że Krąż dzierży nieprawnie. Ten stan psychiczny dwojga ludzi złączonych ze sobą wspólną w zasadzie, acz rozbieżną w ideologii sprawą, wytwarza bez wątpienia ów fluid hipnotyczny. Dzięki niemu następuje przy pewnych nastrojowych okolicznościach materializacja głównego fanatyzmu, widzialna przez ogół poddany panującej tu atmosferze czarów. Bo przecież żadną inną przyczyną ani działaniem najcudowniejszych sił natury nie można wytłumaczyć podobnej manifestacji tego zjawiska. Zresztą nie mogę silić się na zrozumienie tej tajemniczej zagadki, skoro dziedzina tak zwanych zjawisk nadprzyrodzonych nie została dotychczas zbadana przez nikogo, nawet przez zawodowych eksperymentalistów. Oderwałem więc wyobraźnię od tej enigmy męczącej i wysłałem myśl ku Tereni. Nagły jej wyjazd z Porzecza był dla mnie nie mniejszą zagadką niż materializacja widma pradziada. Zmęczenie jednak i podenerwowanie sprawiło, że nawet obraz Tereni zaczął mi się coraz bardziej zacierać, aż w końcu bieg moich myśli stał się niesłychanie chaotyczny i nie wiem kiedy zasnąłem. Gdy otworzyłem oczy, słońce już wzeszło i sala biblioteczna była pełna światła. Nie mając na razie nic więcej do roboty, usiadłem przy stole i machinalnie rozłożyłem leżącą na nim księgę. Tyle ich przejrzałem, że przestały mnie już interesować. Trafiłem na tekst łaciński i myśląc o czym innym, jajem go półgłosem odczytywać. Rychło jednak odsunąłem foliał z niechęcią. Oparty w fotelu, półleżąc, rzuciłem wzrok na szafkę zegara antyku. Był to punkt w komnacie najbardziej świetlisty, gdyż promienie słońca padały nań hojną kaskadą, zanurzywszy go w swej szczodrej kąpieli. Zegar stał przede mną w całej okazałości i dopiero teraz mogłem mu się przyjrzeć dokładnie, albowiem dotąd widziałem go tylko w cieniu. Wszak to skarb dla znawcy amatora. Błysnęła mi myśl, że mogłem go nabyć od Gabriela. Lecz rychło myśl ta wydała mi się śmieszna. Najpierw sumienie nie pozwoliłoby mi pozbawiać zamku takiej ozdoby, a po drugie nie miałbym może tyle pieniędzy do wydania dla własnej przyjemności. Trudno wiedzieć, ile ten antyk wart jest w istocie. Słońce uwypukliło całe piękno tego zabytku. Wyłoniły się rzeźby wspaniałe, cała nieskalana czystość struktury i jej bogatych linii. Królewski okaz! Gdy tak patrzyłem uważnie na ten sprzęt wystawowy, dostrzegłem napis nikły, majaczący na wąskiej płaszczyźnie pomiędzy rzeźbą szczytu a właściwą szafką, w której mieścił się zegar. Zaciekawiony podszedłem blisko. Napis, jakkolwiek tylko wycięty scyzorykiem na dębowej desce, widniał wyraźnie na poziomie moich oczu, szafka bowiem przewyższała mnie. Zapewne dlatego, iż szafka zawsze stała w cieniu, nie zauważyłem go poprzednio. Zdradzony jaskrawym blaskiem słońca napis brzmiał zagadkowo: Cum scelus meum cognoveritis, quam parva poenitentia fuerit, judicabitis. De manibus Dei in aeter-nitate poenam atque misericordiam exspecto. B.H. Zdumiałem się! Znaczyło to: Gdy poznacie zbrodnię moją, osądźcie jak mała była pokuta. Z rąk Boga oczekuję w wieczności kary i miłosierdzia. Skąd napis tego rodzaju na zegarze? Co znaczą litery B.H.? Dotknąłem palcami napisu — był chropawy, nie zagładzony politurą. Stałem zahipnotyzowany tym odkryciem nowym i dziwnym. Tak bardzo treść słów napisu nie stosowała się do zegara, że po chwili obserwacji uderzyła mnie nagła świadomość taką siłą pewności, że czułem jak z wrażenia krew falą buchnęła mi do mózgu. Tu jest ukryty testament! Niebywale podniecony obszedłem szafkę dokoła. Wtem tafla posadzki ugięła się pode mną. Coś jęknęło w mechanizmie zegara. Spojrzałem na kolosalne wagi wiszące na mosiężnych łańcuchach. Zdawało mi się, że w tym jęknięciu machiny był jakiś zew nadprzyrodzony. Wyobraźnia igra — przemknęła myśl. Uniosłem ramiona, ująłem rzeźbę w obie ręce. Nasada ani drgnęła, za to wnętrze zegara wydało znowu jęk głuchy, przykry. Po kilku usiłowaniach stwierdziłem, że rzeźba szczytowa nie da się ruszyć i stanowi jedną całość z szafką. Obejrzałem ją tedy pilnie i fachowo, gdyż znam się trochę na stolarstwie. Naturalnie staroświecka budowa mebli była inna niż dzisiejsza, lecz napis ten nie pochodził z epoki powstania szafki zegara. Jest dodatkiem całkiem nowym. Po długim badaniu całości, po stwierdzeniu, że szafka ma zamknięte drzwi wiodące do zegara i że tylko przez grubą szybę widać wnętrze całe, zamyśliłem się głęboko... Pod wpływem nowej myśli pchnąłem rzeźbę szczytową w tył tak, jak się odsuwa szufladę... Nic! Rzeźba ani drgnęła. Czyżby istotnie stanowiła całość z szafką? Ale ten napis, ten dziwny na zegarze napis? Zegar brzęczał złowrogo. Zaszedłem go z drugiej strony. Szafka stała przyparta do listwy posadzki, lecz od ściany oddalona o kilka cali. Zajrzałem, światło przenikało nawet do tej szczeliny. Tył szafki ma deski gładkie jak marmur, ściana zaś poza nią wybita adamaszkiem jak wszędzie. Ale ten napis... ten niezwykły na zegarze napis? W dodatku w miejscu, gdzie pomijając już treść, nie nadawał się absolutnie. W środku liter zacinał się ciągle, napotykając przeszkodę w postaci jakiejś poprzecznej rysy. Rysę tę właśnie wiodącą dokoła szafki, pod rzeźbą miałem na uwadze. Stanąłem przed frontem szafki, objąłem rzeźbę ramionami z dużym trudem, gdyż bestia jest szeroka w obwodzie i z całej mocy pociągnąłem naprzód, ku sobie. Skrzypnęło. Rzeźba ustąpiła. Zrobiło mi się gorąco. W tej samej chwili rozległ się ostry syk zegara... i... buum!! Potężne uderzenie machiny. Ścierpłem. Instynktownie cofnąłem się. Zegar bił basowym głosem pięć razy. Długą chwilę stałem zdrętwiały. Huczny bas uderzeń opanował komnatę przeciągłym echem, rozbrzmiał nim cały zda się zamek, ba, może cały Krąż? Ogrom potęgi i grozy, prawie majestat był w tych uderzeniach. Lecz co począć teraz? Paschalis lub Krzepa może wpaść natychmiast. Nie chciałem, by się domyślili, co zrobiłem. Czym prędzej przeto opuściłem bibliotekę. Krążąc po zamku w stronę przeciwną od mieszkania Paschalisa trafiłem na parterze na drzwi półotwarte, a wiodące do parku. Zostawił je widać Paschalis z wieczora lub może dziś już je otworzył. W parku nie spotkałem nikogo. Dotarłem do rzeki zachwycony pięknością poranka orzeźwiającego po nie dospanej nocy. Popłynąłem łodzią na spacer. Na rzece słońce spiło już nocne mgły, było pełno blasku i ciepła. Po dusznej atmosferze biblioteki oddychałem głęboko piersią chciwą powietrza. Rozmyślałem o swoim odkryciu. Byłem już pewny, że szafka zegara pod ową rzeźbą zasuniętą na felc posiada skrytkę... i może w niej spoczywa dokument — główny sprawca dramatu babki, tragedii Paschalisa... Można by nazwać ów testament niewidzialnym, a wciąż odczuwanym motorem Krąża. Gdy wróciłem do domu, patrzono na mnie jak na zmartwychwstałego. Odczułem dokoła siebie sympatię ogólną i radość, żem zdrów i cały, co mi sprawiło przyjemność. Dowiedziałem się, że bicie zegara wywołało popłoch straszliwy w całym dworze, ponieważ zegar od zgonu Hieronima stał i teraz pierwszy raz od tamtej pory wydzwonił piątą, równo o piątej godzinie, czego sam nie zauważyłem. Najbardziej podobno odczuła to babka. Leżała krzyżem w gorącej modlitwie, a obecnie jest chora. Mówiła mi Chmielnicka, że babka dopytuje się ciągle o mnie... Nikt tej nocy nie spał we dworze. Gabriel nie grał, jest zły i przygnębiony. Ślazówna „sfiksowała ze strachu” wedle słów Chmielnickiej. Paschalis zaś, usłyszawszy rano o piątej bicie zegara, o mało nie padł trupem, bo on już i tak chory jak zawsze po ukazaniu się widma, a tu jeszcze ten zegar! Wierzę i wyobrażam sobie jego minę! Myśl, że niechcący nastraszyłem tego mistrza mediumizmu bawi mnie niesłychanie. Gdy spotkałem Bogdziewicza, nastrój mój zmienił się nieco. Czuję się podrażniony, gdyż atmosfera Krążą zaczyna mnie męczyć nie na żarty. Bogdziewicz mówił: — Jak jasny pan wczoraj w nocy odszedł od nas w stronę zamczyska, to już niektórzy myśleli, że i po nim. Ale ja wiedział, że jasny pan to Pobóg, przeto mu się od pradziada Poboga żadna krzywda zdarzyć nie może. Czas już wielki, żeby na Krążu całkiem było inaczej. Sam onże pradziad daje znaki coraz częściej, że czas, by prawy jego prawnuk dziedzicem na Krążu stał się. A na Ślazów... tak i przyjdzie czarna godzina. Ostatnie słowa wypowiedział z ociąganiem się, patrząc w okna Gabriela. Najwyraźniej pod nazwisko Ślazów podciągał Zatorzeckich. Można to było wyczuć łatwo z akcentu słów i z mściwego zmrużenia strasznego oczka. Nie widziałem tego dnia ani babki, ani Gabriela, który siedział ciągle u Weroniki. Po drugim śniadaniu poszedłem do zamku. Paschalis był chory i zmieniony nie do poznania. Skarżył się przede mną, że całą noc duchy Hieronima i Halmozena nie dawały mu spokoju, prześladując go i dręcząc, a oto jeszcze zegar zaczął bić... i wybił godzinę zgonu pradziada Paschalis podniósł swoim zwyczajem rozwarte dłonie do głowy. W oczach miał płomień, na twarzy wyraz uroczysty. — To, jaśnie panie, znak, że Pobóg stanął na Krążu. Jak usłyszałem to bicie zegara... od razu krzyknąłem, że jasny pan Pobóg znalazł testament! Powlokłem się do biblioteki, ale jasnego pana nie było. To nic, to wróżba pewna, że testament lada dzień się objawi, to już pewne! Byłem niezwykle poruszony słowami starca. Chcąc pokryć zmieszanie, zapytałem go, dlaczego w nocy chodził tak długo po górnym, wielkim korytarzu. Paschalis wytrzeszczył na mnie oczy tak szczerze zdumione, że nie można było wątpić, że nic nie pamiętał i że jest nieświadomy tego, co się działo. Patrzył na mnie zgnębiony okropnie, był szarożółty na twarzy, a w oczach miał bezbrzeżny strach i mękę. Odczułem, że odgaduje takie stany swoje, lecz nie zdoła ich określić, czyli jak przeczuwałem, był wtedy w korytarzu pogrążony w jakiejś silnej hipnozie. Nie zdradziłem się oczywiście, że nocowałem w zamku. Teraz nakazałem mu, by nie wstawał z łóżka i nie ważył się mi przeszkadzać, gdyż idę do biblioteki. Ucałował moją rękę ze karni i rzekł błagalnie: — Szukaj, jasny panie nasz, szukaj testamentu, czas nadszedł. Ja to czuję. Duch starszego pana i duch księdza mi to objawiają, ich pokuta skończy się, gdy znajdziesz testament! Idąc do biblioteki, sprawdziłem raz jeszcze główną salę i krużganek. Tu żadnego oszustwa być nie mogło, zresztą stan Paschalisa wtedy w nocy mógł wiele tłumaczyć, jeśli takie objawy dadzą się tłumaczyć w ogóle. W bibliotece obejrzałem zegar, stwierdzając, że podczas mojej nieobecności nikt go nie ruszał. Szafka stała znów w cieniu, napis był prawie niewidzialny. Zastanowiłem się teraz, jak postępować, by zegar przy odsuwaniu rzeźby nie zabił znowu na cały Krąż. To by mi dogodził! Nikt prócz Paschalisa i Krzepy by tu nie przyszedł, za to ręczę, ale wołałem, by antyk milczał. Zacząłem tedy odsuwać rzeźbę wolno, delikatnie i z ogromną ostrożnością. Szło wybornie. Szczyt szafki wysuwał się gładko - ku przodowi, odkrywając, jak przypuszczałem, głęboką skrytkę pod sobą Raz brzęknęły sprężyny zegara, lecz prócz jękliwego odgłosu maszynerii antyk zachował milczenie. Podwoiłem ostrożność i pracowałem długo z najsubtelniejszą delikatnością. Wreszcie z głębokim zadowoleniem odetchnąłem. Skrytka była odsunięta na tyle, że mogłem swobodnie w nią włożyć rękę, a wysunięta rzeźba szafki nie groziła upadkiem, mając jeszcze połowę oparcia na felcu. Teraz w imię Boże! Wzrost mój pozwolił zajrzeć z łatwością do skrytki.. Była... pusta. Nie powiem, by wrażenie na ten widok należało do przyjemnych! Zakląłem jak dragon, lecz nie dałem za wygraną. Zacząłem badać dno skrytki Lekkie dudnienie oznaczające próżnię, napełniło mnie radością. Jeszcze chwila i deseczka zachybotała się pod moimi palcami. Przeniknął mnie dreszcz nowej nadziei. Przyniosłem do szafki taboret, stanąłem na nim ostrożnie i wolno, delikatnie zdjąłem deseczkę. Wszystka krew spłynęła mi do serca. Ujrzałem duży rulon papierów związany czarną taśmą. Nie traciłem czasu. Wydobyłem zwój, zbadałem dokładnie, czy niczego więcej w skrytce nie ma i przyprowadziłem zegar do porządku. Robiłem to z zimną krwią i spokojem. Wprawdzie unosiła mnie szalona niecierpliwość, lecz nie poddałem się jej. Gdy już rzeźba była na miejscu i zegar miał dawny wygląd, usiadłem przy stole. Rozwiązałem rulon. Pieczęci nie było żadnych. Oczy moje padły na tytuł zeszytu większego: MOJA SPOWIEDŹ. Po czym był ten sam napis łaciński, który jest na szafce zegara. Dalej następowało coś w rodzaju dewizy jakiejś czy przedmowy i tekst na kilku arkuszach pisany po polsku, silnym, wyraźnym charakterem, na końcu zaś rękopisu podpis: ksiądz Bernard Halmozen, czyli Krzysztof Hradec-Hradecki. Długo siedziałem zamyślony. Leżał oto przede mną dokument, w którym zamknięta jest dusza człowieka nieżyjącego już od czterdziestu lat i, co ważniejsze, dusza wykonawcy testamentu mojego pradziada. Ogarnął mnie szczególny niepokój, odczułem, że teraz czytać nie mogę — zanadto byłem podniecony i roztrzęsiony. Rozwinąłem drugi rulon owiązany też czarną tasiemką, który wypadł z pierwszego. W rulonie tym dostrzegłem najpierw sygnet złoty: na wielkim krwawniku widniał herb Pobogów i litery RP. Zdziwiony spojrzałem na ten nowy dokument Kopia testamentu śp. Hieronima Poboga, dziedzica na Krążu Dębowej wraz ze wszystkimi przyległościami, przepisana z oryginału sporządzonego dnia 20 grudnia 1870 r. i przypieczętowanego tym oto sygnetem Pobogów. Kopię pisał sługa Boży, pokutnik ksiądz Bernard Halmozen na świadectwo autentyczności istniejącego testamentu, który spoczywa w pierwszej, wyższej części skrytki w zegarze antycznym. Niech Bóg czyniąc sprawiedliwość w rodzinie Pobogów, zmiłuje się i nade mną grzesznym. Zrozumiałem. Oryginał testamentu Hieronima Poboga został zatem wykradziony z górnej skrytki zegara. Kopia schowana niżej w drugiej skrytce i dlatego ocalona od kradzieży, była straszliwym świadectwem dokonanej zbrodni moralnej, która kompromitowała okrutnie babkę Zatorzecką. Wszak nikt inny nie mógł usunąć testamentu, tylko ona lub jej mąż Ksawery... Oczywiście, Halmozen umierając, nie wiedział, że testament jest wykradziony, ale jednak musiało to nastąpić chyba jeszcze przed jego zgonem. Paschalis twierdzi wszakże, iż z chwilą śmierci nikt już prócz niego, Krzepy i rejenta nie był w bibliotece. Lecz co zawierał testament? Zacząłem czytać jego kopię. W trakcie tej lektury oblewały mnie zimne i zarazem gorące dreszcze. Paschalis miał słuszność. Otóż śp. pradziad Hieronim oskarżając się w niezmiernej skrusze przed Bogiem i ludźmi z niesprawiedliwości popełnionej względem syna Marcelego, czynił go ostatnią wolą swoją właścicielem prawnym całego klucza Krąża wraz ze wszystkimi folwarkami zaznaczając, iż dziedzictwo to przechodzi potem na synów, wnuków, prawnuków Marcelego, aż do wygaśnięcia rodu Pobogów. Żądał, by jak najprędzej odszukano Marcelego w Paryżu czy gdzie by nie przebywał, a jeśliby nie żył, tedy nakazywał, by sprowadzić do Krążą jego potomka męskiego lub żeńskiego i oddać mu jego dziedzictwo. Przeznaczał na ten cel dużą sumę pieniędzy z kapitału ulokowanego w banku. Dla córki Zatorzeckiej oraz jej męża i dzieci wyznaczył rentę posagową z Krąża, należącą się córce z działów majątkowych, a ujętą w ścisłe formy prawne. Zobowiązywał córkę Kunegundę z Pobogów Ksawerową Zatorzecką i księdza Bernarda Halmozena oraz świadków będących przy zgonie, by testament jego roborowano prawnie jak najprędzej i jego wolę spełniono co do słowa pod groźbą przekleństwa. Po tej części następował wzruszający zwrot do syna, by wybaczył ojcu popełniony grzech wydziedziczenia. Błogosławił syna, jego rodzinę i córkę Zatorzecką, którą nadto w serdecznych słowach zaklinał, by spełniając jego wolę, zrozumiała i odczuła sercem ten akt czynionej sprawiedliwości i stała się dla brata wracającego z obczyzny dobrą siostrą. Dokument kończył się następująco: Dzieci moje, Marceli i Kunegundo, pamiętajcie i zanotujcie w sercach waszych, że lepiej być stokrotnie skrzywdzonym niż raz krzywdzicielem. Każda krzywda zawsze zemści się okrutnie, każdy skrzywdzony nagrodzonym będzie kosztem krzywdziciela. Duszę swoją polecam Ci, Panie. Amen. Nie na tym był koniec moich wrażeń tego pamiętnego dnia piątego lipca. Po przeczytaniu kopii testamentu dłużej wytrzymać w komnacie biblioteki już nie mogłem. W głowie waliły mi młoty, każdy nerw dygotał w ciele, myśli jastrzębie, złowrogie szarpały mózg. Zabrałem pierwszą lepszą księgę i ukrywszy w niej dokumenty, wybiegłem z zamku. Ucho nadało natknąć się na Krzepę. Spojrzał na mnie przestraszony. — Co jaśnie panu jest, czy chory? Coś mu tam odburknąłem i dopiero gdy w pawilonie w swoim pokoju zamknąłem księgę w biurku, uczułem ulgę, a nawet pewną równowagę duchową... Biegałem jak oszalały po parku, lecz dręczyło mnie szczególne przeczucie, iż jestem obserwowany przez Krzepę i Paschalisa z okien zamkowych. Wrażenie to było tak silne, że nie mogłem się z niego otrząsnąć. Wróciłem do mieszkania i przebrawszy się do konnej jazdy, udałem się do stajni. Bogdziewicz osiodłał mi konia najbardziej niesfornego. Był już wieczór, gdy powracałem do Krąża od strony pól szerokich, lekko falistych. Na tle bujnych drzew parku zamek wyglądał okazale. Skrzydła jego oraz prawy i lew, pawilon były oświetlone i tym światłem odbijały rażące od głównego korpusu, w którym nie było cienia życia. Martwy i głuchy stanowił niemą i dosadną ilustracją własnej historii. I takim pozostanie, dopóki Zatorzeccy będą jego właścicielami... A przecież nie oni, lecz mój ojciec i ja jesteśmy tu de jure panami. Był nim przede wszystkim mój dziad Marceli, który w Paryżu umarł z nędzy i może z rozpaczy. „Lepiej być stokrotnie skrzywdzonym niż raz krzywdzicielem” — to słuszne! Dziad mój umierał z tęsknot w sercu, zapewne z głębokim żalem, ale sumienie miał czyste i jasne czoło przed Bogiem i synem... A babka Zatorzecka? Dziad mój zostawił rodzinę w biedzie, lecz jego pamięć ojciec mój czci i ja czczę, choć go nie znałem. A jakże jest ceniona przez wnuka Gabriela babka Guńdzia, pomimo iż zostawia mu taką fortunę jak Krąż? „Każda krzywda zemści się zawsze okrutnie, każe skrzywdzony nagrodzony będzie kosztem krzywdziciela”. Tego babka nie doczeka, gdyż my wykonawcami taki zemsty nie będziemy. Ani ja, ani jak sądzę mój ojciec nie łakomimy się na Krąż. Niech zostaje własnością potomstwa Zatorzeckich, zrodzonego w niedalekie} przyszłości ze Ślazówny. Powtarzam znowu słowa Strindberga: „Zbrodnia sama jest już karą”. Sprawdziło się to boleśnie na babce Gundzi. Czymże bowiem było całe jej życie, jeśli nie karą, czyśćcem na ziemi? Jakże straszna być musi ta wiecznie aktualna kwestia kary, do której się sumienie poczuwa i na którą zerka? A jednak można widocznie z tym żyć, skoro tyle lat zamek otacza chmura trwogi zabobonnej, skoro się ta trwoga rodzi ze świadomości własnego grzechu i pomimo to nie robi się nic, by oczyścić duszę, sumienie i by z tej chmury wiecznie trwożącej wyjść nareszcie na jasny świat Boży i śmiało, bez lęku spojrzeć ludziom w oczy. Nie jeśli kto ma miedziane czoło, może nawet nie odczuwa takich podszeptów sumienia lub odczuwając podświadomie, odrzuca je bezwzględnie jako zbyteczny balast w życiu. Czyż babka Zatorzecka byłaby tak bezczelna? Nie, bo w niej odczuwa się jakiś straszny niepokój... nawet trwogę. A ten wnuk i przyszłość Krąża w takich jak obecne koniunkturach? Ależ krzywda nasza jest już pomszczona stokrotnie! Nie wyobrażam sobie, jak spojrzę w oczy babki teraz, gdy już znam kopię testamentu, którego oryginał ona posiada, o ile go nie zniszczyła. A może posądzam ją niesłusznie? Wszak kradzież mógł popełnić Ksawery Zatorzecki bez jej wiedzy. Jednakże mądry był ten Halmozen, chowając tak sprytnie kopię wraz z sygnetem. Ten kto wykradł testament, nie spodziewał się, iż dokument tak kompromitujący leży tuż pod nim, odgrodzony cienką tafelką drewna... Ten ktoś spieszył się zapewne i bał... I oto po tylu latach zbrodnia się wykryła. Och! nie będę twoim ostatnim i najokrutniejszym katem, twoim sędzią ani egzekutorem. Wszelkie porachunki za popełniony czyn dokonasz sama z sobą... Ja czmychnę. Powietrze tutejsze zaczyna mnie dławić. Zresztą Terenia... Do niej mi pilno. Ze ściśniętym sercem przypomniałem sobie „spowiedź” Halmozena. Co w niej jest, czy mam w ogóle prawo odczytywać ten manuskrypt księdza pokutnika? Hradec-Hradecki, nie słyszałem nigdy tego nazwiska. Uczułem nagle gwałtowne pragnienie poznania, co zawiera ten drugi dokument. Trąciłem konia ostrogą. Zamiast czytać położyłem się, albowiem znużenie moje było silniejsze niż ciekawość. Wkrótce zasnąłem snem kamiennym. Obudziły mnie tony muzyki Gabriela. Grał z pasją, hucznie. Na moim stoliku stała zimna kolacja Z wilczym apetytem pochłonąłem jakieś zakrzepłe mięso, popiłem zimną herbatą i otrząsnąwszy z siebie resztę snu, zabrałem się do owej „spowiedzi”. Czytałem: Tego kto znajdzie ten dokument, gdy mnie już na świecie nie będzie, obowiązuję ostatnią wolą i czynię odpowiedzialnym za jej spełnienie, by oddał go we właściwe ręce. W jakie, dowie się z tekstu mojej spowiedzi. Ciekawość moja wzrosła. Położyłem się na otomanie i przysunąwszy bliżej stolik z lampą, zacząłem tę niezwykłą lekturę. Gabriel grał „Gebet und Tempehanz” Griega. Grał z drażniącą brawurą, z dziką zaciętością. Jego psychologia to także ciekawy temat. Gdybyż on wiedział, jaki dokument posiadam!